<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me Roughly by bushViperCutie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500353">Love Me Roughly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie'>bushViperCutie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts, POV Severus Snape, Pet dog, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Severus Snape Lives, Snape Appreciation Month 2020, Starting Over</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushViperCutie/pseuds/bushViperCutie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape has managed to survive the war and decides to leave everything behind and never look back. He tells no one and hopes they don't ever find him. He is ready for a life of peace and freedom that he feels he finally deserves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What Do I Pack?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hours ago Severus Snape escaped his death and has decided to leave everything behind. He is desperate for a new life, and that starts with a new place to live.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Snape x fem!reader</p><p>Word Count: 2,071</p><p>Rating: M for Mature</p><p>Warnings: none</p><p>A/N: This is part 1 of 7 for the week 1 schedule for Snape Appreciation Month! Thank you @snapeloveposts for organizing this! :D</p><p>Posted: 6/1/20 on tumblr @bush-viper-cutie</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~</b>
</h1><p>“Damn It,” Severus looked away from the clock to the old and cracked mirror hanging on his bedroom wall. He traced the newly healed scar lines on his neck with his wand, trying to make them as invisible as possible. “This will have to do,” he looked at the clock again.</p><p>He tore off his frock coat – most of the buttons had been torn off by the Dark Lord’s ruddy snake, and the rest were jammed with his dried coagulated blood – and tossed it on his bed. He did the same with his waistcoat and white shirt.</p><p><i>I’ll have to buy new ones,</i> he shook his head. Luckily his trousers were blood-free. He rummaged through his drawer and took out his old muggle sweater and threw it on, sniffing it once and sighing. <i>Oh well.</i> He knelt on the floor and reached in his closet for his old trunk, throwing it open and looking inside.</p><p>“Old school books, old clothes, old, old, old – ” he tipped it over on his bed and emptied it. He looked up at the clock again, “Damn it! What do I take? I don’t have time.”</p><p>He pulled out his drawers and started pouring in all his clothes inside the trunk. Next he dragged the trunk to the bathroom and dumped his toothbrush, toothpaste, and razor in. He grabbed the handle and apparated into the living room, grabbing all his favorite or useful books and shoved them in. He pushed his trunk into the kitchen and opened every cabinet.</p><p>“Bread, peanut butter, pickles,” he closed the fridge satisfied with the food he was taking. He took out a roll of paper towels and unrolled it, laying jars and shakers of potions ingredients and rolling them up in it. <i>Cauldron!</i> He stuffed the lumpy roll in his medium cauldron and shoved it all in his trunk as well.</p><p>He looked at the time again, <i>Good enough.</i></p><p>He ran upstairs for his scarf, a hat, and a muggle coat, looking around his bedroom one last time before holding out his wand, “Incendio.” A jet of orange light burst from his wand tip and fell onto his bloody clothes. They caught on fire instantly. Smoke started filling the room and Severus watched it for a few seconds before nodding and walking out his bedroom door, closing it shut.</p><p>He took his time down the stairs and wound his scarf around his neck, shoving his knitted hat in his coat pocket. He took a deep breath and grabbed the trunk, apparating out of his house, leaving it for good for the second and last time.</p><p>He opened his eyes and looked around at Diagon Alley’s empty cobble streets. All the shops were closed due to the war that had broken out – mainly centered around Hogwarts – but that had scared every witch and wizard into hiding. <i>Good, no one will see me.</i></p><p>He started up the street and headed to the tallest building, Gringotts. He raced up the stairs, pulling his scarf up to cover mouth, and bowed at the goblin by the door. It was beyond him how they managed to keep it open all day and night, but he thanked Merlin for it.</p><p>He rushed to the nearest goblin and gave them his key. He followed the goblin to the mine cart and stuffed himself and his trunk inside, bracing himself for the quick drop. His vault was one of the ones nearer the surface, since it was his mother who had made his account and the goblins organized the systems from poorest to richest families; the rich family vaults being deeper and therefore safer underground.</p><p>“Here we are, Mr. Snape,” the goblin jumped out of the cart and accompanied him to the small vault door.</p><p>Severus carried his trunk to the vault and sighed as it opened. <i>Well at least its not much to carry.</i> He opened his trunk and started dropping all the little pouches in the trunk. At the bottom of the pile of pouches was an identical set of wizard clothes he kept for emergencies.</p><p>He placed it neatly in his trunk and wished he could go back in time to kiss his twenty-four year old self on the forehead for having the most absurd idea to buy a second identical teaching uniform. He always thought the same thing about his style, <i>Don’t fix what’s not broken.</i> </p><p>He climbed back in the cart and closed his eyes as the cart shot backwards up the track. He exited the bank and ran back down the street tapped the bricks to enter the leaky cauldron. He pulled out his knitted hat and tucked as much of his hair in as possible, moving his scarf up to cover his nose as well, afraid Tom would recognize him.</p><p>He stepped inside the Leaky cauldron and nodded once to Tom, who was too busy listening to the radio to focus any amount of attention to the mysterious stranger dressed in all black who had just run in and out of his store onto the London streets.</p><p>Severus made out a few words said over the radio, something about a task force to help rebuild the school over the summer to help Hogwarts open at the usual start of term. He walked a few feet down the dark London streets and hailed a taxi.</p><p>He opened the door and flung himself inside, “Airport”, and stuffed his hat back in his coat, patting his hair down. It only took twenty minutes to drive to, which was not enough time to decide where it was he was flying exactly.</p><p>The cab stopped and he hopped out, paying the driver, and headed inside. He walked up to a counter where he assumed tickets were sold and looked at a board of departures, scanning the cities for anything good.</p><p>“Need help?”</p><p>Severus looked at the woman and nodded, “I want to go somewhere with as little people as possible and as far away as possible.”</p><p>The woman looked at him and blinked, “Alright… I have some cities… Mind if I ask you some extra questions to better help you?”</p><p>Severus nodded and folded his arms.</p><p>“The cities with the least amount of passengers going there are in some colder climates. Is the cold a problem?”</p><p>“No.” <i>Suppose it makes sense more people flock to warmer climates.</i><br/>
“Great, and would you prefer the population size of the city to be as small as ten people? Or – ”</p><p>“Higher,” <i>I don’t need any nosy neighbors or town crazies knowing me by name.</i></p><p>“What about a hundred-thousand?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s a good number.”</p><p>“We have a departure from here to Fairbanks, Alaska, Unites States in four hours – ”</p><p>“Perfect, how much?”</p><p>Severus paid and took his ticket, following the signs and the woman’s instructions on where to go and what to do next. He placed his trunk where it said to put it and followed a guard’s instructions. After several minutes he was able to go sit down at a chair to wait.</p><p>The first hour went by fast, but the next was incredibly boring. He looked around and smelled fresh coffee. His stomach growled and he rolled his trunk over to buy a cup. He ordered the most sweet and sugary coffee with extra cream and whipped topping, thinking <i>I need this. I deserve this, and made his way back.</i> </p><p>He sipped on his drink as he went and sighed happily, looking around to make sure no one was watching, and decided to glance around at some books by a small bookstore before heading back. He walked in and was careful not to bump things off the shelves with his trunk.</p><p>He looked at shelf after shelf of categorized books, scoffing at titles and their illustrated covers, until he got to the romance section. The ‘bestselling’ shelf looked cheesy and gaudy, he glanced down at the bottom floor shelves and blushed. The bottom shelf had titles such as ‘Lord of Scoundrels’, ‘The Darker Side of Love’, ‘Wild Ecstasy’, ‘Fires of Surrender’, and ‘Love Me Roughly’.</p><p><i>I almost died hours ago, can’t I have just ONE thing?</i> He picked up the last book and slowly walked over to the counter. There was a man drumming his fingers on the glass and looked down at the book in Severus’ hand.</p><p>“Good book.”</p><p>Severus sighed, relieved he wasn’t the only one in the tiny bookstore interested this bodice ripper novel. He gave the man some muggle money and made it to his seat, coffee still in hand. He tucked the book in his coat and focused on the sugary liquid entering his mouth.</p><p>He was now entering his third hour, finally growing restless and needing to spread his legs. He got up and walked over to a shop selling winter things. <i>The muggle woman did say it would be cold,</i> he looked at the hats and scarves.</p><p>“How cold though…”</p><p>“Beg your pardon?” The man next to him, also looking at scarves, looked over.</p><p>“Nothing,” he grumbled and stepped away into the boot section.</p><p>He imagined he would need some snow boots, but were there any in black? He looked at the three colors listed and took out a box. There were two styles of boots, and peering inside, he wasn’t all that disappointed at the only black one.</p><p>He read the size and new it was too small. He leaned around the corner and saw the man from earlier was talking to the worker and turned back. He dug his wand out from inside his coat and whispered a spell to make them grow two sizes.</p><p>He tried them on, saw that they fit perfectly – giving him an extra two inches in height – and purchased them. He carried them over to the restroom and opened his trunk, trying to find something to shrink to make them fit inside. <i>The books will have to do.</i> </p><p>He shrunk them down until they fit in the palm of his hand and placed the boots inside. He closed it and left, heading towards a bagel stand, where he purchased two cream cheese stuffed bagels and a single strawberry cream one. He sat down and finally opened up the book as he took a bite of the stuffed bagels.</p><p>
  <i>‘Robin flung her dress onto her dresser, unlatched her bra, and let her breas – ’</i>
</p><p>Severus stopped reading and closed the book, looking around as if everyone at the airport could somehow read his thoughts. He sighed and finished a bagel. <i>I faced the Dark Lord and his giant venomous snake and I can’t even read a bloody word?</i> He growled and started on his next bagel.</p><p>
  <i>‘The cold air made her naked body shiver. She reached out for a blanket to shield her young naked body from the chilly wind as it swept in from the open balcony doors and touched her warm naked body.’</i>
</p><p>“Close the fucking window,” he muttered.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>Severus turned and nearly jumped out of his seat in complete and utter shock. To his horror, a young woman was sitting next to him. She glanced down at the book in his hand and he quickly shoved it back inside his coat, turning a bright shade of red. He swept his hair down to cover his face, hoping it would act as a curtain to hide his shame behind. </p><p><i>I’ve been a spy for almost half my life and I didn’t notice her sitting next to me?? If it had been Nagini it’d have bit me. AGAIN!</i> He cleared his throat and crossed his legs, figuring it would look even worse if he got up and changed seats – though he desperately wanted to get as far away from her as possible. <i>Can people smell fear?</i></p><p>The next hour passed quickly, and soon it was time to board the plane. He stood up and got in line, looking around to see what everyone else was doing for clues as to what he should do. He saw them handing their tickets and he prepared to do the same.</p><p>The closer he got to the doors the more nervous he became. <i>I’ve never been on a plane… I can fly. Apparate even, if I need to… Should I stay? No, I burned my house down already…</i> There was no going back. He handed his ticket and took it again, following the young woman into the plane.</p>
<h1>
  <b>~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~</b>
</h1>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Motel for the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus has arrived to his new city and must now find a place to stay and get in contact with the wizards who can safely find him a new home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Snape x fem!reader</p><p>Word Count: 2,008</p><p>Rating: E for Everyone</p><p>A/N: This is part 2 of 7 for the week 1 schedule for Snape Appreciation Month!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~</b>
</h1><p>The plane ride wasn’t as agonizing as he thought it would be. In fact, he slept for the majority of it. After finding his seat, and after seeing that take off went alright he closed his eyes until a woman with a snack cart came by. It reminded him of the Hogwarts Express, except with only orange juice and peanuts. He closed his eyes again and woke up once the descending turbulence hit.</p><p>Everyone stood and grabbed their luggage and Severus followed along. He felt very much like an outsider, needing to observe everyone else to know what to do, which he normally avoided doing by researching and studying but of course he did not have any time for that during his tenure at Hogwarts and as a spy under both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord.</p><p>He exited the plane and looked around the airport once more, grabbing another coffee to wake himself up – “Caramel Vanilla with extra whipped topping and hazelnut” – and found his way to the exit. The doors were sliding open as people neared them and the night-time wind finally reached his body.</p><p>Severus shivered and clung to his muggle coat, “Fuck that’s cold.” He reached for his knitted hat and shoved it over his head, making sure his ears were covered, and wound his scarf around his neck tight. No way was he catching a cold the first day of freedom.</p><p>He pulled his trunk along and exited the airport. The air wasn’t as chilly as he initially thought so he let his scarf down so he could breath in the Alaskan air. He wasn’t sure exactly what time of night it was, but the stars were shining bright in the sky.</p><p>He walked over to a taxi-cab line and waited his turn. He finished his coffee and looked around for a bin to throw the empty cup away.</p><p>“Over there.”</p><p>Severus turned to see it was the same woman as before who had sat next to him in London. He nodded his thanks and threw his cup in, walking back and nodding again to her for helping him and not cutting in line while he was gone.</p><p>“Are you from London, or from here?” she gave him a short but polite smile.</p><p><i>Does it matter? Go away.</i> He nodded and looked ahead, turning his back to her.</p><p>“I’m from here,” she said a little louder, obviously trying to keep up the conversation.</p><p>The line moved and he was able to get the next cab, putting his trunk in the back and opening the door. The man asked where he was going and he responded with “motel” only to be asked which one. <i>How am I supposed to know? What do I say?</i></p><p>“Oh! Go to Aurwa, it’s cheap but one of the nicer ones!” she lowered her hands from her mouth and gave hm a thumbs up.</p><p>“Aurwa,” Severus rolled his eyes and climbed in.</p><p>The ride was around twenty minutes and he found himself a little pleased to have gotten the suggestion from the woman. The motel looked rather nice and the sign at the entrance mentioned a sauna and free breakfast. He paid the driver and got his trunk out, breathing in the air again.</p><p>It was only a few degrees colder than what he was used to and the greenery around the area surprised him. He had thought it would be snowing and that the land would be covered in a white blanket of glitter and day dreamed on the plane that he’d be able to wear layers upon layers with the perfect excuse to cover most of his face.</p><p>He sighed and entered, heading straight for the front desk. He rang the bell and an elderly woman came out from behind a door. She opened up a binder and uncapped a pen, holding it ready to write down his request.</p><p>“One room …” he looked around even though it was just him and the old woman in the tiny room. “And the number for this city’s worst plumber…”</p><p>The woman looked confused but wrote it down and stated the price of an available room per night. He paid and took the keys from her and headed to the very last room with his number on it. He jammed the keys inside and held his breath as he turned the knob and opened the door.</p><p>He reached for the lights and flicked them on, letting out his breath as he realized the room looked decent. He had slept in much, much, worse in the past. He closed the door and locked it. He shut the curtains and took out his wand to clean up all the dust off the bed, floor, and drawers.</p><p>He moved onto the bathroom and used <i>Scourgify</i> on every surface. He stripped down to just his underpants, throwing his clothes on his bed, and remembered he had his strawberry cheese filled bagel in his trunk still and that book...</p><p>He took them out and walked back to the tub, turning it on and sat on the toilet lid eating his bagel as it filled. He licked his fingers and slid out of his underpants, tossing them onto the sink’s edge and lowered himself into the tub.</p><p>He levitated the book above his face and sunk deeper under the water, forcing his bent knees out, as he began to read.</p><p>
  <i>‘Robin flung a tight satin robe around her naked body and ran to the balcony doors, closing them shut. She sat at her dresser and rang a little gold bell, calling for her beloved friend and butler, Stephano.’</i>
</p><p>After about forty minutes of dozing off in the warm water, someone knocked on the door. He wrapped a towel around himself and picked up the note that had been slid under the door. It was the number for the worst plumber in Fairbanks.</p><p>He sat on the edge of the bed and dialed the number, hearing an annoying ringing and finally an answer.</p><p>“Prosaic Pipes! How can I help you?”</p><p>He hesitated at the sound of the cheerful voice coming through the phone. He sighed and laid back on the bed, “I’ve just moved to Fairbanks. I need a home and the Blue Jay package… At the Aurwa motel room 30.”</p><p>There was a click and the line cut. Severus placed the phone back, dressed in his wizarding clothes, and waited. Within minutes there was a scratching at the door. He opened it and looked down to see a tiny dog looking up at him with a blue package on it’s back like a tiny backpack.</p><p>The dog barked and entered before he could reach down and untie the package.</p><p>“Hey,” he turned and followed the dog to the bed where it had curled up with its ears perked.</p><p>He scoffed and removed the Blue Jay package, avoiding the dog’s little tongue as it tried to sniff and lick him. Inside was a black bank key with a thorn sticking out from the loop. He pricked his finger and watched as his blood dissolved and the key turned bright gold like the Gringotts ones. He picked up the note from inside the package and read his appointment time for tomorrow behind the motel in the forest, “… ‘seventeen steps deep’.”</p><p>“Great, thank you… dog. You may now leave.”</p><p>Severus pointed to the open door, but the little dog stayed at the foot of his bed. He growled and picked the dog up, placing it outside. The dog ran back in as Severus closed the door and jumped back onto the bed.</p><p>“Do I look like a dog person to you? I’m not going to feed you.”</p><p>The dog barked and wagged its tail.</p><p>“No, I said I WASN’T going to feed – ” another bark “you… Alright fine, if I do will you leave and go back to wherever you came from?”</p><p>The dog barked again and stood, wagging its tail so hard his little body shook. He picked the dog up and left the room, heading to a vending machine. He scanned all the options for the most dog-like food item and bought a jerky stick.</p><p>“Here,” he unwrapped it and handed it to the dog, “Deal’s a deal so – ”</p><p>The dog took it and ran around the corner, back towards his room.</p><p>“No,” Severus chased after it and caught it scratching at the door still wagging its tail.</p><p>He gave up and let the dog in, deciding to ignore it until it came time for his appointment in several hours. The sun was starting to rise and he could either stay awake until it was time to leave or rest. Guessing by how hard it was getting to keep his eyes open he decided to take a nap.</p><p>“Just a few hours,” he sighed and took off his clothes and slipped into his night shirt. He slid into bed and frowned. The dog was looking at him and refused to budge as he slid his feet under him. “Excuse me. But this is not your bed nor will I accept the company.”</p><p>The dog tilted his head and barked, wagging his tail. He stood up, finally letting Severus extended his legs, and walked over the sheet and nuzzled under Severus’ arm.</p><p>Appalled, he pushed him aside, “No. Sleep over there. On that side.”</p><p>The dog jumped back over his body and nuzzled under his arm again, licking his chin repeatedly until Severus turned around. The dog followed again but this time kept his tongue to himself and Severus sighed, giving up.</p><p>“If I wake up covered in slobber, I will NOT buy you another jerky,” he pushed the dog slightly more under his arm, pleased with the extra warmth.</p><p>He picked up his wand and summoned his book, ready to continue where he left off.</p><p>
  <i>‘Stephano finally arrived with the tray of honey glazed crème brulee and set it down on the nightstand by her bed. Robin sighed and thanked him greatly, asking if he could do her one more favor. She pulled down the robes that were covering her naked body to around her bare shoulders and pointed to a spot on her bare neck that had been so sore lately.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Stephano could practically read her mind, using everything he knew about his oldest friend to perfectly predict everything she wanted ahead of time. He pulled back his tight sleeves with his large manly hands to reveal incredibly large bulging muscles perfect for the job on her dainty bare neck.’</i>
</p><p>…</p><p>“Mmm, stop it,” he pushed the dog away and opened his eyes.</p><p>The tiny dog had his tongue out ready for another lick. Severus sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around the room for a clock. He squinted and read the time, seeing that it was only an hour until the meeting time.</p><p>“Are you trained as an alarm clock too?”</p><p>He got up and stretched, cracking several bones, and scratched his back. He buttoned up his clothes and made himself a sandwich from the food he had backed from home.</p><p>Chomping on a large pickle he looked down at the tiny dog, “Let’s go get your jerky, then.”</p><p>The minutes ticked by as he observed the dog bite at each end of the stick until a piece came off and swallowed it whole, only to throw it back up and finish chewing it. He wasn’t sure what animal he would have wanted to be, but he certainly would never want to be a dog. Or a cat for that matter.</p><p>He saw how students treated every cat that crossed their path in the corridors. Hugs, pets, and kisses from complete strangers? Perhaps a bird though… Ah, what he would have given to be a pigeon perched above Lockhart’s desk, sending down little surprises every hour…</p><p>“Well, your time is up. Let’s go give you back to your irresponsible owner and get myself a new house, preferably with a large bath.”</p>
<h1>
  <b>~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~</b>
</h1>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. House Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus meets up with the wizard in charge of finding him a place to live. He manages to strike up a deal and purchases his new home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Snape x fem!reader</p>
<p>Word Count: 2,220</p>
<p>Rating: M for Mature</p>
<p>A/N: This is part 3 of 7 for the week 1 schedule for  Snape Appreciation Month!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~</b>
</h1>
<p>Severus left his motel room, locking the door and placing the key firmly in his pocket. He picked the dog up and walked out of the parking lot, turning a corner, and heading along the outer wall to the back. He figured the center was where he was standing and started walking into the forest, counting out seventeen steps before stopping.</p>
<p>The woods surrounded him shielded most of the sun and made the forest seem eerie. The little dog started squirming so he set it down on some fallen leaves, watching as he shook his fur out and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him to behind a large tree.</p>
<p>He heard rustling and then a very familiar witch walked out form behind, carrying the dog. She wore an open cloak with three buttons clumped at the top and a hood covering most of her hair, and yet, there was no mistaking who she was.</p>
<p>The woman from the airport walked closer and pulled her hood down, “I never would have guessed.”</p>
<p>“Not exactly a compliment,” Severus looked down at the dog, “Do you always make a habit of leaving your animals unattended?”</p>
<p>The woman laughed, “He makes sure our clients are here on time… and also that it isn’t a Ministry trap.”</p>
<p>He looked down at the dog in her arms, somehow doubting this particular one was very good at his job. He approached with caution and stuck out his arm, wanting to get a move on with house hunting. She took it and immediately apparated them out of the forest.</p>
<p>Severus heard a thump and opened his eyes, looking around at the wooden log walls and dark oak floorboards. They stood in the open kitchen of a small log cabin, a lounging area to the left and spiraling stairs directly behind them.</p>
<p>She set the dog down, “This is one of the simpler houses we have available to wizards here. During the winter, the snow mounds for miles and the trees offer much privacy.” She motioned to the stairs, “And the whole of it is so small that it’s easy to set up heating charms in every inch with ease.”</p>
<p>He walked behind the spiral stairs and opened the door to the laundry with a toilet and sink inside. He continued up the stairs to a corridor with three rooms. The first on the left looked to be the master bedroom with a large closet. The second was a smaller bedroom, <i>A study perhaps,</i> right across the way of the second bathroom.</p>
<p>He walked back downstairs and eyed the kitchen and connected room, finding it all surprisingly agreeable. “So, what is near?”</p>
<p>“Well, a short hike down is a corner store and your closest neighbor. A short hike up is a cliff,” she smiled.</p>
<p>He chuckled, these wizards really do know the business. He’d always heard of how well of a job they did, placing would-be convicts, escapees, and celebrities in the perfect homes for their situation. He suspected it had more to do with prior knowledge of the unsuspecting client, however. <i>I always wondered where all the supposed diviners went.</i> Even before the first wizarding war less and less were being found, though rumor had it they were being discovered for other, more appreciated, jobs.</p>
<p>“Well, I think you already know I approve of it.”</p>
<p>She dropped a folded paper on the low wooden dining table for him to take. He opened it and read out the price of the little log cabin.</p>
<p>“Really,” he sneered. “For maybe one twice the size of this one.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “You expect a well-built cabin, hidden from the noses of the Ministry, requiring no proof of wizard registration or mention of you on any documents for any less?” She laughed and picked up her dog, who had been lying peacefully next to the heater, and extended her elbow for him to take. “Why don’t we find you one worth the money you will <i>have</i> to pay, then?"</p>
<p>He scoffed, “Enough with the theatrics. Is there no discount?”</p>
<p>“Discount? For what? Looking cute?” she winked.</p>
<p>Severus swallowed and looked away quickly, raking his hair forward, “I’m sure the discount for that would be quite pitiful.”</p>
<p>The floorboards creaked under her shoes as she crept forward, “Oh, I’m not so sure about that. I’d give you ten percent off for your eyes alone.”</p>
<p>Severus turned to her, suddenly feeling the air very hot between them. Without thinking he opened his mouth, “And what else is… worthy… of a discount?”</p>
<p>She smiled and came closer still, “Hmm. Ten for those lips, and twenty for that incredible nose of yours.”</p>
<p>His hand went straight to cover his nose as her words replayed in his head, “Very funny.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a joke,” she stepped back glancing at the paper in his hands, “It’s my final offer.”</p>
<p>He looked at her confused, waiting for any clarification but none came.</p>
<p>He nodded, “Deal.”</p>
<p>She snapped her fingers and the numbers on the paper changed to a much more affordable price, “I’ll see you tomorrow then, for the money and to give you the keys.”</p>
<p>She apparated away and he was left alone in the house he would have to make his home now. He smiled to himself at their exchange. His heart wasn’t racing or thumping loudly, it was calm. He wasn’t ‘lusting’ after her like how his book described… but he did find guilty amusement in the fact she had indeed flirted with him. And he flirted back… something that, surprisingly, gave him enough joy to make him smile still, minutes after she had left.</p>
<p>His stomach growled and he remembered what time it was. He summoned his packed trunk and took out the food from it. He made himself a simple sandwich and placed the rest in the small fridge. He noticed the light did not turn on and figured there was no electricity yet.</p>
<p>He shrugged and charmed the fridge with a chilling spell and the freezer twice with the same one. <i>That’ll do for now.</i> He sat at the table and looked around at all the windows, watching the green trees sway with the wind and the occasional bird fly by.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to unpack just yet, not until everything was finalized, but there was one thing he could do. He took out his book from his muggle coat pocket and opened it back up, slouching over the table. He bit into his food and turned the page. </p>
<p>
  <i>‘Robin turned from Stephano’s outstretched hand, not wanting to believe what his manly lips were saying. How could she believe a man that large, kind, muscly, handsome, and manly wanted such a small, dainty, soft, beautiful, girl like her?’</i>
</p>
<p>Severus rubbed his eyes and looked up, surprised to see the sun had set already and it was dark out. He locked the back door with a spell and walked over to the front door, doing the same. He dragged his luggage up the stairs and set it at the foot of the master bedroom’s large bed.</p>
<p>It was dark and he could barely see, cursing himself for not bringing candles. <i>I had so many! Why didn’t I pack them?</i> He imagined them al melted on the floor of his old home. <i>I should have brought my scented ones at least.</i> He fumbled for his night shirt in the dark and changed out of his clothes, unbuttoning everything slowly. He slid one arm in after the next and pulled the night shirt down. He took out his wand and cast <i>Lumos</i> to inspect the quality of the sheets.</p>
<p>They looked fine, recently cleaned even. He shrugged and set the wand down on the floor, hopping into bed and pulling the covers up. It was cold, but nothing compared to the dungeons during the winter. He turned and tried not to think of anything. <i>Not tonight.</i></p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“Mmm, Stop it!” He lifted the hand that had fallen out of bed and was swinging low enough for the puny dog to lick. “Why must you do this? Hmm?”</p>
<p>He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window at the bright blue sky and large green trees. He wasn’t sure of the time, but knew that woman was already here, unleashing her dog onto him. He picked up his wand and cast <i>Nox,</i> extinguishing the light.</p>
<p>He pushed the dog out of the bedroom door and closed it, changing behind the bed and away from the window. He combed through his hair with his hands, wiping them on his coat, and made his way down the spiral stairs. She wasn’t in the kitchen so he turned his head and leaned forward, looking into the living room where she sat on the floor, reading –</p>
<p>“That’s not mine!”</p>
<p>She looked up, laughing, “Oh isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Severus ran into the room, stopping himself suddenly and composed himself. “Of course not… some-someone gave it to me and – ”</p>
<p>“So… it <i>is</i> yours, then.”</p>
<p>“No. It’s not, because I don’t want it. I was going to throw it away,” he coughed and looked away. There was a mirror hanging on the wall and he saw his face was a deep red. He turned his back to her and walked into the kitchen, arms folded.</p>
<p><i>Stupid! Absolute idiot! How could I leave it there? The cover alone has an image of a near naked woman in the arms of a shirtless man! …And it’s pink!</i> He breathed out to calm himself, <i>No matter. She will be gone forever in a few minutes.</i></p>
<p>She walked in behind him and set the book on the counter, giggling quietly, “It’s alright if you’re reading it. It seems interesting enough – and quite steamy.”</p>
<p>“No! No, I-I… Here is your money,” he extended his hand and summoned the bag of Galleons he had prepared for her.</p>
<p>She took it. “Well… Here is your key.”</p>
<p>He took the key without looking and put it in his pocket.</p>
<p>“Your water will start running soon… First month is free… after that you’ll need to pay us at the start.”</p>
<p>Severus nodded stiffly but the woman did not leave, “Yes?”</p>
<p>“About our conversation yesterday… I believe I called you cute and complimented your lips.”</p>
<p>He looked at her finally, and noticed she was biting her lip. He didn’t need to use Legilimence to know what she was thinking… and Merlin knows he was now thinking the same thing, though he didn’t believe he could pull it off in the least. He straightened and walked closer, excited to start the conversation up again.</p>
<p>“I do remember. I believe you also complimented my eyes,” he smiled.</p>
<p>“Who wouldn’t?” she stepped closer and touched the black cloth tucked under his shirt, “I love the patterns on your cravat.”</p>
<p>Severus watched her smooth actions, smiling. It had been a while since he had flirted with anyone, let alone had someone so willingly participate. The last time was surely before the Dark Lord’s return and as far as he remembered, it hadn’t gone so well, not on his part.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He chuckled nervously, “Forgive me, I-I don’t really know how these things go…”</p>
<p>“Then perhaps you’ll allow me to lead?”</p>
<p>She came closer, forcing him to step back against the wood walls of the kitchen. He couldn’t help feeling so giddy, he wasn’t sure why. He supposed because for the first time he didn’t have to worry about anything else getting in the way of… whatever she allowed to happen.</p>
<p>He leaned his head down and brought his lips to her ear, “I would like that.”</p>
<p>He pulled back and he could see a new fire in her eyes and a mischievous twinkle too. He lowered his head only to have her immediately attack his lips with hers, tangling her hands in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her for a few intense seconds before pulling her away and leading her up the stairs – to his surprise she was following.</p>
<p>It was broad daylight but that hardly seemed to matter, not to him and by the looks of it, not to her. The second they reached his room they continued their intimate embrace, slowly inching closer to the bed. The second their legs touched the mattress they pulled apart and began to undress.</p>
<p>He undid button after button as fast as he could while watching her and the little show she was obviously putting on for him, making him blush. She got undressed and jumped on the bed, watching as he shed layer after layer. He left his wand in the kitchen or he would have used his unbuttoning spell already, but by the look on her face she was enjoying every second of it which made him want her even more.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” his voice was deep and he could hear his own excitement in it.</p>
<p>She reached out and touched his skin, making it feel hot and electric where she stroked. She stood on the bed and pulled him in by his shoulders and kissed him again, humming and smiling. He touched her skin and felt it smooth and silky, warm, much like herself.</p>
<p>“Extremely,” she giggled.</p>
<h1>
  <b>~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~<b></b></b>
</h1>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Letting Her In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus can’t believe the state of his new life. In a matter of days all his troubles are able to melt away and stay forgotten, replaced by joy and happiness.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Snape x fem!reader</p><p>Word Count: 2,113</p><p>Rating: M for Mature</p><p>A/N: This is part 4 of 7 for the week 1 schedule for Snape Appreciation Month!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~</b>
</h1><p>The sun was setting, and the bedroom was getting darker, like the windows were slowly shutting their eyes as night approached, the light grew feinter and less of it could be seen on the opposite wall. The birds were back in their nests and sang soft tunes that could put any insomniac straight to sleep. Softer yet were the slow breaths of the woman in Severus’ arms as she napped.</p><p>It had been an hour since they had decided to become intimate – each being each other’s stranger – which had lasted for a good two maybe three hours, he wasn’t sure, in its entirety – foreplay and all. He smiled remembering how it all went down, everything that led to him laying on his back, relaxed, with a beautiful woman in his arms.</p><p>The only regret he had was opening the window during the most heated moment because he knew he would eventually need to close it as it got colder. He wanted not to move and just stay in bed with her asleep, even if it was for just one night.</p><p><i>I doubt she’d ever want to see me again… Now that it’s all over and done…</i> He had never allowed himself to go beyond one night with anyone, knowing it just wouldn’t work out with his missions and all the dangers of it… <i>not that anyone had wanted to continue anything afterwards.</i> They normally just got up and left, whether he was asleep or not.</p><p>His lids began to droop and he figured he’d give in and close his eyes. If he fell asleep she’d be gone by morning and his new life would simply continue. He was so tired he couldn’t hold on to the moment any longer. He tried turning but his arm was caught under her body, trapping him in an embrace with her as she snoozed with her hands to her cheeks by his ear.</p><p>He allowed himself to continue enjoying her company under the sheets and placed his trapped hand on her side and pulled himself closer, closing his eyes and going to sleep.</p><p>…</p><p>Severus turned and realized he was no longer trapped on his back. He turned back and saw the bed was empty and the spot where she had been was as cold as the dungeon floors. He shivered and realized the whole room felt cold. <i>The window.</i> He got up and ran to the window, but it was stuck and a gust of air was now blowing in, making him jump away.</p><p><i>WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!</i> He was still naked and the room was covered in complete darkness. He reached around the floor until he felt something soft and tugged it closer; it was his long coat. He slid it on and realized it didn’t cover anything below his waist. He growled and shrugged it back off.</p><p>He stepped closer to where he knew the bed was and reached out for the bed sheets, pulling them off and wrapping them around his body to shield him from the cold. “<i>Lumos,</i>” he whispered and looked around, hoping his wand would shine in his room. <i>Still downstairs. She could have brought it up for me before she left.</i> He made his way across the room and opened the door.</p><p>He could see light down in the kitchen, <i>At least I know my wand’s still here.</i> He gripped the sheets tighter and headed down the wood spiral stairs, but it wasn’t just his wand that was giving off light… it was also dozens of candles.</p><p>“Sorry – ”</p><p>Severus jumped and turned to the woman walking out of the joint laundry and bathroom behind the stairs, drying her hands. <i>Is that my…?</i> </p><p>“I hope you didn’t think I’d just bail after – after everything,” she smiled.</p><p>
  <i>She’s wearing my shirt. That’s my undershirt.</i>
</p><p>“And as a thank you,” she laughed, “I got us some dinner… if you’d like to share it with me.”</p><p><i>Is she</i> only <i>wearing my undershirt?</i></p><p>She coughed and Severus tore his eyes away from the sheer white undershirt he normally wore under his waistcoat and nodded.</p><p>He looked down at himself, “I-er- the window was open and I couldn’t see…”</p><p>“Oh! Here,” she picked up several tall thin candles and placed them in his hand. “I summoned them from my basement. You should place them upstairs.”</p><p>He nodded a ‘thank you’ and picked up his wand, heading back upstairs into his bedroom. He closed the door and placed candles on the windowsill and nightstand and lit them. He pointed his wand and forced the window shut, stopping the cold breeze from invading, and looked around for his underpants and trousers.</p><p>She was wearing his shirt so he couldn’t wear the waistcoat which meant he’d have to settle for the muggle sweater in his trunk. After he was dressed, he made his way back down and noticed there was a small pot with stew in the center.</p><p>The woman dried two bowls and placed them on the table. Severus couldn’t help but watch her, eyes gleaming with approval after observing that she was indeed wearing something bright blue and lacey under his shirt. She winked at him as she headed up the stairs, giving him full view of it.</p><p>He bit his lip and turned away, paying attention instead to the stew and wondering where she had gotten it and the pot from, though he guessed she could have easily popped into her home and back for what she needed.</p><p>He heard a bark and noticed the little dog she carried with her everywhere was still around and by the looks of it happily relaxing in the other room. He waved at him awkwardly and sat down at the table.</p><p>She came down, though she had apparently not gotten dressed in her own clothes. Her hair was neater, and he realized she had gone to tidy up for him. He blushed and stood up from his chair until she had sat, and he took his chair again.</p><p>“Comfortable?” he smirked.</p><p>She gave him a teasing smile, “Very.”</p><p>She ladled soup into their bowls and they ate in comfortable silence. He looked around for any clocks in the kitchen, wondering what the time was.</p><p>“It’s passed ten if that’s what you’re wondering.”</p><p>Severus smiled, “I’m used to clocks everywhere and a schedule.”</p><p>“Oh?” She smiled and set down her spoon, “Hmm, what an interesting clue.”</p><p>He arched his brow, “What’s the point in guessing? It’s not like we can get to know each other…”</p><p>She dropped her eyes to her hands and fidgeted. She gave a quiet laugh and looked back up at him, “I suppose if you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”</p><p><i>If I don’t want to?</i> He thought over her words and wondered if he was hearing her correctly. Could she want more than a night with him? The dinner afterwards would make more sense if that were the case… though there was a reason wizards weren’t supposed to give out their names to Relocators. The Ministry pays quite handsomely for runaways from Relocators, seeing as it’s illegal to feign death and disappear. <i>Of course, the same applies for Relocators since the whole business is forbidden.</i></p><p><i>Though she doesn’t seem…</i> He finished his soup and stood up, placing the bowl in the sink.</p><p>“I’m not asking for information, I’m sorry… I was joking about that. What I meant was…” she bit her lip and stepped around the table, playing with the collar of his shirt she wore as she walked towards him. “I’d like to find myself in your bed again,” she winked.</p><p>He smiled, “Is this how you treat every wizard you relocate?”</p><p>She scoffed and moved away, clearly offended.</p><p>He shook his head, “I-it came out wrong…” He touched her arm and pulled her back, “I guess I was just wondering if it was something about me or…”</p><p>Her face lifted and her eyes smiled once more, “Something about you… I’m not saying I’ve never – ” she laughed and looked away, “But I’ve never with a stranger until now.”</p><p>He felt a sort of flutter in his stomach at her words. “What did you have in mind?”</p><p>“Let me into your bed tonight?” She stood on her toes and kissed his lips, “And I’ll repay your kindness tomorrow morning.”</p><p>She winked again and he laughed. He kissed her back, enjoy the mysterious girl in his arms and her surprising charm. He wasn’t sure what could come of letting a stranger into his life and letting her stay a stranger, but he knew he didn’t have much to worry about at the moment.</p><p>The Dark Lord was gone, he was supposed dead, the Ministry would be worried about the school and the Deatheaters who had stayed on the Dark Lord’s side, and he knew he had packed nothing to even hint at his name or who he was.</p><p>And unless this girl was better at the dark arts than him, his trunk would remain sealed unless opened by him personally. The only thing he didn’t quite care for was the dog. He looked over at it as he ran around trying to bite at floating dust.</p><p>“I don’t see why not… But must your dog come with?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and led her towards the stairs by her hand. She grabbed her wand on the way and followed him up, giggling as he unbuttoned his pants while climbing the stairs. He opened the door and pulled her through roughly, grabbing her and hoisting her up, pinning her against the wall in one quick and needy motion.</p><p>She tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him harder than before. He set her down and moved her towards the bed as he took out his wand and undid all his buttons at once.</p><p>“It’s a good thing the stew was fairly light,” she laughed and slid off his shirt.</p><p>He stepped out of his trousers and removed his sweater and threw it behind him, mindful of the candles, and pushed her down. He knelt by the bed and leaned over her, biting on the light blue fabric and pulled it down with his teeth.</p><p>She moaned as the fabric slid away and he climbed over her, kissing along her body until he reached her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, running her hand along his neck and back, encouraging everything he did.</p><p>Severus found it hard not to smile while they kissed. He found it hard to keep composed, because all he wanted to do was laugh and smile at the situation he found himself in. Third day free and he could hardly believe this was his life already. All those years locked away, restricted, imprisoned, under strict orders and vigilance, all those years had just melted away in a matter of days. Everything was done and buried, and he didn’t have to talk about it or think about it. And she wouldn’t ask. His life could just… start.</p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>He realized there were tears rolling down his cheek and he tried pulling away, but she held him close to her. He turned away and cursed himself for just ruining everything with his frustrating emotions and feelings.</p><p>“Are you sad?”</p><p>He looked back at her, “No… I just…”</p><p>She smiled and kissed at a tear, “Let’s continue, then.”</p><p>She kissed more of his tears away and he continued enjoying her. She pulled the sheet up to cover their bodies better and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, moaning. He tucked his face in her neck and went slow, enjoying her body and letting his freedom truly sink in.</p><p>She held him close and he closed his eyes, glad for her company. He moaned and kissed her neck, biting at her skin, hoping she’d decide to stay the next night as well. He wouldn’t mind her help unpacking and especially not if the next night involved more of this. He felt her nails dig into his back and he let out a deep moan, picking up the pace as her moans got louder.</p><p>His tears were replaced by sweat and his strange emotions by sweet and sudden ecstasy. She pulled on his hair hard and the euphoria overtook his body like an enchantment. It crashed on him like a wave and the retreat was slow, and pleasant. He was unable to do anything more than pant and moan as it washed away.</p><p>She kissed his neck and wiped his hair from his sweaty face, “You really know how to treat a lady.”</p><h1>
  <b>~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~</b>
</h1>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An Exchange</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus doesn’t know where his relationship is going, but he does hope it never stops. The only problem comes from the fact that they cannot remain strangers any longer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Snape x fem!reader</p><p>Word Count: 2,041</p><p>Rating: M for Mature</p><p>A/N: This is part 5 of 7 for the week 1 schedule for Snape Appreciation Month!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~</b>
</h1><p>May flowers were blooming, and the hot June sun was soon approaching, threatening the cool temperature of the little log cabin by the cliff. The clouds blew passed overhead as the sun touched the highest point in the sky and slowly fell back down to earth.</p><p>Severus was laying on the blue picnic blanket in just his white shirt and trousers, intertwining his fingers over his chest while listening to the birds chirp and fly, fluttering away from the small dog that barked in the distance. He sighed and turned to the beautiful woman resting beside him. He propped up his head with his arm and moved a slender finger of her cheek, making her smile.</p><p>“How hot does it get here?”</p><p>She laughed and opened an eye at him, “Worried you won’t be able to wear only black for much longer?”</p><p>“Perhaps… I was thinking of putting cooling charms throughout the house. Care to help me?”</p><p>She sat up, pushing him back onto the blanket and pressed her lips to his, smiling, “It’ll get too cold – ”</p><p>“I can handle that. Besides,” he pulled her in closer, “All that means is you’ll have to stay more often to keep me warm.”</p><p>She bit her lip, catching that twinkle in his eyes, “I’ll keep you real warm.”</p><p>Severus stood up and offered to clean up the picnic while she fetched her dog, who was getting more and more annoying as the days went on. He tracked mud when it rained, he barked every morning and night and when any squirrel decided to prance by the house… he even managed to wedge between him and the woman at night.</p><p>He rubbed his neck and winced, remembering the night before, having to make room for the mutt by sleeping in a highly uncomfortable position. He rolled the blanket in his arms and stuffed it in the basket. The woman walked back to him with the dog in her arm and took his hand, leading him down the hill towards his home.</p><p>“Do we have to put the cooling charms everywhere today?”</p><p>Severus rolled his eyes, “The bedroom at the very least.”</p><p>She dropped the dog inside and closed the door, turning, “You get started, I’ll make us some lunch.”</p><p>Severus nodded and headed up the stairs to the bedroom, wand in hand ready to add the charms. It was far messier than he had expected, forgetting that last night she hadn’t gone home so there was no need for her to pack her things. All her clothes were either on the floor, on the night stand, or on the bed, along with his coat.</p><p>He chuckled to himself and got to work on charming the window, door, and walls along with floor and ceiling to keep the hot air out and the air around them cool. He lifted his arms for one last charm and winced, rubbing his shoulder and neck where it hurt.</p><p>“I’ll close the door so he won’t get in tonight,” the woman entered and placed a tray of sandwiches on the nightstand. “How sore is it?”</p><p>“Very,” he hissed, touching a particularly rough spot.</p><p>She stepped closer and hugged him from behind, kissing him and rubbing his chest with her hands, “I can help with that, you know.” She laughed and pushed him down on the bed, kneeling behind him on the mattress.</p><p>“If I turn out worse than before, I’ll poison you,” he growled.</p><p>“Your little jars and dead crawly things don’t scare me anymore – ”</p><p>He could hear the smile in her voice.</p><p>“ – You can act tough, but I know how you really get in bed.”</p><p>He knew she was winking. He shook his head and sighed, letting her arms reach around him to unbutton the shirt he wore. She unbuttoned half and pulled down the shirt collar, revealing his shoulders to the encroaching night air.</p><p>He felt her thumbs push into his back and neck, and he couldn’t help but groan as she rubbed slow circles into his tender muscles. She laughed and kissed his head as she worked, which was surprisingly helping his pain. His groans got louder as she reached his shoulders, pushing harder than she had been previously.</p><p>“Yeah. That hurts differently,” he gripped the mattress and dropped his head. He couldn’t count the amount of times he wished she could have done this for him in his Hogwarts office after hours of reading awful essays.</p><p>“Why don’t you sleep in my bed this time? Just once?”</p><p>He sighed, “No.” He didn’t mean to make his voice so menacing, but he couldn’t let the relationship go that far. First, he would be sleeping over there forced to get to know her more intimately, then he’d be hearing her name, and beyond that was her finding out about him which he could never let happen. “No,” he said softer.</p><p>Her hands fell to her side and she sat down behind him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him back to lay on her. He let his head rest on her shoulders and closed his eyes.</p><p>“I’ve been sleeping in your bed for weeks… How much longer are you planning on keeping me at arms distance? You clearly care for me and I care for you so…”</p><p>Severus shut his eyes tighter, knowing she was right. He liked her a lot. Much more than he had anticipated, but he still couldn’t let his past creep up on him. He didn’t want to talk about the war. Nor the years spent as a spy, <i>Not to mention having to explain being a Death Eater.</i> </p><p>Everything was so simple when he didn’t have a name and no past… Except he kept wondering about hers. <i>What is her name? Why was she in London? Is she from here originally? What’s her name?</i> </p><p>These were all questions he wanted answers to. He wanted to know her favorite color, her favorite fruit, if she preferred the summer or the winter… Even what the dog’s name was…</p><p>“You might not like me if I told you who I was just last month,” Severus sat back up and pulled his shirt on properly, buttoning it up, and stood. “My life is better like this. It’s finally better… And I won’t – ” his words caught in his throat and he shook his head.</p><p>He picked his coat off the bed and put it on, buttoning it up as he walked down the stairs. In the few weeks they had been semi-living together, she had gifted him a comfortable chair to read his book in. He had barely picked it up around her because every time he did, she would laugh in the background, though she assured him it wasn’t because of the book itself. It was because of how red he got when she caught him with it.</p><p>He sat down and picked up the book, turning to the next page.</p><p>
  <i>‘Robin cried into the arms of her oldest friend, not wanting to believe how loyal they were to their friendship. Stephano picked her small body off the ground, holding her to his muscly bare chest. Her friend said their goodbye and left, promising to come by often.’</i>
</p><p>The woman walked into the room with her arms crossed, frowning at him. He glanced up and lifted the book higher, unwilling to continue their discussion.</p><p>“What’s the alternative – ”</p><p>“Give. It. A rest!” Severus shut the book and turned away, staring instead at the small dog licking himself. He groaned and turned back to his book.</p><p>“What I’m saying is,” she walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I… I really, really like you. And I don’t want to call you a stranger still in a year let alone… five! – or some other large and scary number.”</p><p>His eyes flickered to her face, seeing a small smile playing at her lips. He hadn’t considered what things would be like in a year, but he certainly hadn’t thought she would want to stay for that long, <i>Let alone five.</i> </p><p>He figured she’d get tired of him in a month. Actually, he thought the potions ingredients he had brought with him would creep her out enough to make her leave, but all she did was make a gagging noise and offer to get the bed ready for sleeping while he put them away. <i>And she doesn’t mind when I spend all day long reading,</i> which is his main activity – although he has enjoyed the walks, and picnics, helping with dinner, even playing with her dog…</p><p>“I – ” he groaned, “I’ll let you tell me the dog’s name.”</p><p>She threw her head back and laughed. “It’s Jiggy.”</p><p>The dog barked and came running, wagging his tail and pawing at Severus’ leg.</p><p>“‘Jiggy’?”</p><p>She scratched behind Jiggy’s ears and nodded, “As a pup he did this weird sort of dance, but he stopped, and I can’t get him to do it anymore.”</p><p>He nodded slowly, wishing he hadn’t been told, but hoped that would end the conversation. Of course, he was wrong and it was brought up again during dinner, while they changed into their pajamas, and while they brushed their teeth together.</p><p>Severus crawled under the covers quickly and shut his eyes immediately, trying to pretend he was too tired to talk, “Good night.”</p><p>She crawled in after him and sat, looking down at him and shaking her head. “Are you always this stubborn?”</p><p>“More so during the summer.”</p><p>She slid farther down and pushed him onto his back, though he kept his eyes closed. She started pecking his face, kissing softly. He parted his mouth and felt her lips on his instantly and hummed, loving the way she kissed him so sweetly.</p><p>“I thought you were too tired,” she teased.</p><p>He opened his eyes and moved her closer, “Is this not what you wanted?”</p><p>He pulled her on top of him and let her continue her attack on his lips while he pulled the sheets higher to conceal them in warmth. She pulled his night shirt up and placed herself perfectly on top of him. He let her do all the work while they kissed, perfectly content with everything she did.</p><p>When he had last thought of what relationships would be like, he had been quite certain that sex would be the highlight of it. And although they were intimate most every night like spellbound lovers, he came to realize that it was only the cherry on top of everything she had to offer. He thought more about what she had said before. He wanted all this to last well over a year… <i>In fact, I want this to last well over five…</i></p><p>He was pulled back to reality by her moans and couldn’t help but join her. Her head was bent over his chest and he could smell the sweet shampoo she always used. He gripped her waist tight and waited until she looked back up at him to kiss her hard between his moans and hers.</p><p>“I want you to moan my name,” she whispered.</p><p>Severus’ groan turned into a moan. “You’ve tricked me,” he could hardly speak with all the rough breathing he was doing. He heard her giggle and he couldn’t help but give in as she worked her magic on him. “What is it? I want to say it,” he moaned urgently.</p><p>“(Y/n).”</p><p>It was music to his hears and he immediately put it to good use.</p><p>“Don’t you want me moaning yours?”</p><p>
  <i>Fuck. Of course I do.</i>
</p><p>“Give me your name to moan,” she bit his lip gingerly and tugged.</p><p>“Severus,” he gasped and swept his hands over her back and pressed her close to him, tangling his fingers in her hair while she gave little love bites to his neck.</p><p>With every moan she made he heard his name on her lips, louder with every passing second. Everything seemed better suddenly, everything felt better. They were closer, even if their physical intimacy was at its peak. She dropped her head and sighed loudly as a wave washed his body of all tension and stress was replaced by pure pleasure.</p><p>“(Y/n),” he hugged her close.</p><p>“Severus.”</p><h1>
  <b>~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~</b>
</h1>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Risking It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus must come clean and risk everything he has with the woman he loves. He tells her every horrifying and awful event from his past, expecting her to leave him and hate him forever.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Snape x fem!reader</p><p>Word Count: 2,080</p><p>Rating: M for Mature</p><p>A/N: This is part 6 of 7 for the Schedule 1 week 1: Snape Lives AU for Snape Appreciation Month 2020!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~</b>
</h1><p>Severus was out of the cabin, walking Jiggy in his white shirt and thinking through a great many things. First, he needed to tell her everything about himself. He couldn’t bare losing her, but he couldn’t take the guilt of knowing he was keeping everything from her.</p><p>She had been asking him questions about his life and he had told her basically nothing because he had been dancing around the fact he served a vile and hideous master for years and on two occasions, and that he had been working at Hogwarts for all of his adult life and technically murdered his employer.</p><p>By some miracle the more she has gotten to know him the more in love she has fallen, which was perfect considering he was as much in love with her. Too much actually. His heart ached for her and the guilt made it so much worse.</p><p>Second… He was growing sadder at the realization he had lost all his friends… well colleagues are what he would have called them then, but now he sees they were indeed his friends. He missed talking to Minerva every morning before breakfast, drinking coffee and complaining mostly.</p><p>He missed hearing the baffling stories Poppy would tell him every month about what annoying injuries students were coming to her with. Pomona was the only one who knew all the gossip and rumors going around school and Hagrid always offered to have him over for tea, though he refused every time.</p><p>If Hogwarts hadn’t been invaded, attacked, and burned, students would be packing their things and getting ready to get on the Hogwarts Express back to London by now. He sighed and shook his head, forcing all his memories out of his head. They were useless now.</p><p>Jiggy came running up to him indicating it was time to head inside for breakfast.</p><p>“How was the walk?” she hugged him tight, waiting for an answer.</p><p>He gave a weak smile and nodded, “As expected.”</p><p>The kitchen now looked like one that was in constant use. She had given him many of her pans and pots, ladles and spoons, jars and bottles which now filled the cabinets and counter. The table had placemats and a nice center candle that matched the color of the cushions on the chairs.</p><p>She had brought over her plants and flowers to fill the living room with life – though she claimed it was so she wouldn’t worry about watering them. There was also a rug and another reading chair in the living room with small bookshelves behind it. This was now a room where they both enjoyed sitting and reading together instead of an awkward empty place for Jiggy to lick his privates in.</p><p>They finished their breakfast and Severus headed upstairs to finish thinking through his decision. He came back down and cleared his throat. She looked up from Love Me Roughly – she had started reading it now after him – and closed it.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Severus crossed the room and sat in his chair next to hers and closed his eyes shut, “I need to tell you about my life.”</p><p>He heard her shift in her seat, “I’m all ears.”</p><p>“No, you don’t understand… It’ll change the way you view me,” he sighed heavily and paused for a minute to center himself, “I need to tell you because there are things I’m feeling for you and I can’t allow this to go on without knowing that you understand exactly who I am.”</p><p>“Severus, I know who you are. I may not know your past but it’s not like you’re pretending to be someone you’re not…”</p><p>Severus nodded, “But there are some things I’ve done that you might not forgive me for…” He opened his eyes and turned to her. “If you’re going to hate me I’d rather it happened now than – ” his words caught on his throat and he swallowed his emotions down, “So let me explain myself.”</p><p>He stood up and placed his hands behind his back. He started pacing and began the story of his years after losing his best friend, joining the Death Eaters, and handing the Dark Lord the prophecy that would ruin his life and the lives of others.</p><p>He watched her eyes carefully, going from amusement to shock to anger, tears rolling down her cheeks, but she said nothing and made no motion to leave. He felt her hatred for him as he went on about finding out his oldest and only true friend he ever had was being targeted, and about how it was his fault she died.</p><p>He held back tears and kept his emotions in check as he went on about caring for the boy of his childhood bully, about being sent back to serve his old Master, and about murdering the only person who knew who he really was, good or bad.</p><p>She sat back in her chair, crossing her arms and wiping away tears as he spoke. He couldn’t bare to look at her as he continued with all he had to do among the Death Eaters, even sitting there to watch as a colleague died before his eyes.</p><p>He sat back down on his chair and wiped a single tear as he explained his appointment as Headmaster and all that went on at Hogwarts, and the battle between Minerva and himself before he ran from the castle. He ended the story by recounting the events of the battle at Hogwarts and how he was attacked by the Dark Lord’s snake and how after curing himself and realizing it was all over, he had ran away and left the world behind.</p><p>“By now I’m sure they suspect I am alive or that one of the Death Eaters took my dead body. Though I don’t think anyone cares and would prefer it if I were dead,” Severus finally looked over at her.</p><p>She was wiping her tears and sniffling but did not meet his eyes, instead focusing on the book she held in her hands. She nodded and he took that as a que to leave the room to let her process all he had said. He headed upstairs and lay in bed where he let all his feelings come forward. He wept silently until his eyelids became too heavy to keep open.</p><p>…</p><p>Severus opened his eyes and squinted, unable to see in the darkness. He sat up and felt a hand slide down his chest and onto the bed. She had crawled into bed at some point and wrapped her arms over him. He turned and swept hair from her face.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up as well, “Severus… I’m sorry you went through all that.”</p><p>She pulled him into her and held him tight, stroking his hair and hugging him as close to herself as possible. He started sobbing quietly, relieved that she was still treating him with love and care. He was sure that when he woke, she would be gone for good out of his life.</p><p>“They’ll never forgive me for what I’ve done,” he choked, “I’ll be hated ‘till the day I die.”</p><p>She pressed her lips to the top of his head and sniffed, “You can explain everything to them as you did me – ”</p><p>“And risk them hating me even more for not staying dead? No. Never,” he pushed away from her, “(Y/n)… You don’t understand. They will NEVER accept me back. When I-I started teaching there, I was so young and they forgave my mistake. Minerva took a while to come around but they accepted I had changed and learned from it… How could they possibly excuse my actions as an adult?” He started sobbing into his hands and was pulled back into her arms.</p><p>“You said he forced you, commanded you, to do all those things. They knew you were a spy – you can tell her – ”</p><p>“My only proof was murdered by my hand and they’ll accuse me of falsifying my memories…”</p><p>“What about the boy? Ha – ”</p><p>“Don’t. Speak his name.” Severus didn’t want to be reminded of him. He didn’t want to be reminded about anything to do with him. He knew he could never apologize for the things he had done, to his mother, to him… The boy knew everything now and all he could hope was for him to understand why things had happened the way they did… and how very sorry he was.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Severus… The reason I was in London was because of the battle. I was taking care of my nephew while his mother did her Auror duties for the Ministry… Not at the school but I still heard about how awful it had all been… I’m so sorry. So, so sorry.”</p><p>After several more minutes of crying, Severus was helped to his feet and out of his day clothes. She pulled his nightshirt down as he dropped his head on her shoulders and hugged her tight, unable to focus on anything. She pushed him into the bed and hugged him tight for hours until he fell asleep once more.</p><p>…</p><p>After hours of sleeping Severus was able to push everything back once more, using the rhythm of the warm water in the shower and the soft humming he heard coming from downstairs. He dressed and headed down, expecting a small breakfast but instead receiving what looked like a feast.</p><p>There were plates of bacon, sausages, eggs, pancakes, and waffles. There was a glass pitcher of orange juice and one of milk out on the table. He sat down and laughed.</p><p>“You realize I barely eat what you serve me normally, right?”</p><p>She laughed, “What you don’t eat put in the fridge because I won’t be here for three days, I’ve been called in to relocate another Wizard at five today,” she sat down and started filling her plate.</p><p>He arched an eye, “For a second I thought you had quit… You haven’t done that since… well me.”</p><p>She smiled and nodded, “Well I’ve been turning them down but I know this one will be a big commission so I feel I must take it.”</p><p>“Was it written in your tea yesterday?” he smirked, knowing she hated how he teased her about being a seer.</p><p>“As a matter of fact,” she took the last waffle from under his fork, “It was.”</p><p>He reached for the last sausage quickly and poured out juice, “Are you taking Jiggy?”</p><p>She hid her face behind her hands.</p><p>Severus put down his fork and sighed, “Must he always jump on my legs with dirty paws? How can I walk him when he finds me more interesting than the bushes and trees outside?”</p><p>“It’s only for three days, and if you put the leash on he can go by himself. He hates it and comes right back demanding for it to be taken off, happy?”</p><p>“Well I’m not pleased.” Severus took the empty plates and charmed them into washing themselves. “I need to get started on some potions anyways, so I suppose it’s best. They’re rather fowl smelling.”</p><p>“Please keep the windows open then,” she headed upstairs and left him to clean up the rest of the things.</p><p>Severus smiled. He was glad to have gotten everything off his chest yesterday. Nothing could possibly upset him after learning that such a unique and amazing woman could look passed all his flaws and accept it all willingly.</p><p>He wiped powder off the counter and placed everything in a jar and in the fridge for breakfast the next day. He cleared the table of the candle and pulled the chairs up against the back wall readying the space for his potion. He set out his jars and cauldron on the table and personally washed his stirring rod, making sure not a single smudge of anything was left on.</p><p>She came back downstairs with packed luggage, “I’m heading out now. My portkey leaves at four, but I need to go over some things at the office.”</p><p>Severus kissed her goodbye and stood back as she apparated out of his house. In the back of his head he heard a voice tell him she’d just left and would never be back, but the loud bark of her dog told him otherwise.</p><p>He chuckled, wondering if that was why she had left him. To keep him company and to assure him of her return.</p><h1>
  <b>~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~</b>
</h1>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A New Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Severus is ready to start a new chapter of his life with the woman he loves. Nothing could come between them, or the life he knows he deserves.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Snape x fem!reader</p><p>Word Count: 2,968</p><p>Rating: M for Mature</p><p>A/N: This is part 7 of 7 for the Schedule 1 week 1: Snape Lives AU for Snape Appreciation Month 2020!  </p><p>Also if anyone is interested in me continuing this little fluff series, please let me know :) I wouldn’t be opposed to updating it every so often after the month has ended :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~</b>
</h1><p>The August sun blasted through all the windows, illuminating the house in bright yellow sunlight, turning the dark wood walls and floors into warm hazel colors. Ice cracked in the glasses of lemonade and broke apart only to come back together, floating peacefully in the sweet liquid.</p><p>Severus picked up his glass and brought it to his lips, shivering at the sudden cold. He let the lemonade swish around his mouth, cooling him down, before swallowing and sighing merrily. He looked up at the bunches of flowers all around the room, blooming and stretching, filling the air with colors and scents of nature.</p><p>He looked at the clock on a shelf and smiled. In precisely two hours there was to be a marriage officiant, and, in precisely two hours and fifteen minutes he was to be wed to his love. In the month after he told her his story, they had grown closer than he could have imagined.</p><p>Every day was bliss with her and although he was still saddened by the loss of his friends, he could bare it with her by his side. He loved her and cherished her and never knew someone could be so understanding, compassionate, and kind.</p><p>In two hours, their lives were to be forever combined and he would finally belong. Gone would be the days of being alone with no one to hold or lean on. He would never go through anything alone ever again.</p><p>Severus set his empty glass in the sink and walked into the laundry. There was a small mirror hung between the toilet and the dryer where he kept practicing saying the simplest and most important words he could ever say, “I do.”</p><p>He would be upstairs practicing in the bathroom except the whole floor was hers for the day. He had agreed not to look and promised to stay put downstairs. He sighed and walked back out, kicking Jiggy’s toy out of the way.</p><p>Jiggy came bounding after it and tripped over his tiny paws. He clenched it in his jaw and ran wildly back towards Severus, dropping the slobbery toy on his shoes. Severus kicked it away again and shook his head.</p><p>“Severus? Come upstairs.”</p><p>Confused, he headed up the stairs and stood on the landing, “I thought you wanted us not to see each other until – ”</p><p>“Close your eyes,” she sang.</p><p>Severus closed them and smiled. He heard the bedroom door open and a hand gripped his wrist, pulling him inside.</p><p>“Keep them closed the entire time you’re here, alright?”</p><p>He nodded, wondering what it was she wanted.</p><p>“Stand here and don’t move and don’t. Say. A word,” she led him to the edge of the bed and held him there.</p><p>He held perfectly still waiting for her to say anything, but she never did. Instead he felt her hands sliding from his arms where she held him in place down to his waist and around to the buttons on the front. He opened his mouth, forgetting he wasn’t supposed to talk, but was stopped with her soft lips.</p><p>He felt each button come undone and smiled as she pulled his trousers down until they were pooled around his ankles. She pulled on the elastic band of his pants and dragged them down as well. He bit his lip, wishing he could open his eyes and look at her.</p><p>He was pushed back suddenly, and he almost did open them, but kept them shut as he landed on the bed. He laughed and sat up, stretching his legs out. He could hear his own breathing, rough and excited, along with his racing heartbeat.</p><p>He felt her hand first, stroking him gently, and then her other hand around his shoulder, pulling him forward until his lips connected to hers. He immediately reached to pull her onto him but she resisted, forcing his hands away. She slid her tongue over his, teasing him with the promise of what was soon to come.</p><p>He let out a moan of desperation as her gentle strokes became faster. Her lips left his and before he knew it, they had replaced her hand. He let out a louder moan than the one before, wishing he could speak her name over and over as she continued tending to him.</p><p>Her lips were wet and her mouth was warm. He could feel her tongue licking him all over and all he could do to keep from opening his eyes and pinning her to the ground was to instead reach out for her head.</p><p>Her hair was soft and put up in pinned braids with what felt like small flowers pulled through the loops. He was careful not to ruin anything and gently placed his hand, feeling her head bob up and down in perfect rhythm.</p><p>He could feel drops of saliva dripping down from her lips as she moved up and down and he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. He could feel the inside of her cheeks as she suctioned them in, creating an incredible sensation of pleasure so good he whimpered and moaned, wanting to beg her to go faster.</p><p>He knew she could sense his need because immediately he felt her bobbing faster and her hand left his knee to grip him just below her lips, following the faster rhythm. She tightened her hold and started moaning, sending vibration deep within him.</p><p>Almost immediately he lost all composer, throwing his head back and moaning deeply one last time. He felt the wave touch every cell in his body, reach every nerve, and bathe him completely in steaming hot bliss and happiness.</p><p>He fell back onto the bed, fully satisfied and felt her pin his hands above his head and climb over him, kissing every inch of his face while giggling. She kissed him fully and gave a little moan before climbing off him.</p><p>“And that is the last thing we did before getting married! I’m going into the bathroom and you, Sir, have ten minutes to get back downstairs.”</p><p>Severus nodded and listened for her footsteps and the thump of the door closing behind her. He opened his eyes and smiled, jumped to his feet and pulled his pants back on. He slid his trousers on and buttoned them up, fixing the pockets and tucking his white shirt back inside.</p><p>He stretched his back and immediately realized how much more relaxed and loose he was. He chuckled to himself and jumped up and down, feeling elated and lighter than air. The day couldn’t possibly get better than what it was already turning out to be.</p><p>He left the bedroom and headed back downstairs and into the laundry room again, “I do, I do, I do, I do.” He looked in the mirror and smiled, noticing she had put a tiny flower in his hair. He reached to remove it but thought better of it and kept it in, letting it hold back his long hair from coming down onto his face. “I do,” he whispered.</p><p>He splashed water on his face and dried off just as Jiggy started barking in the other room. Severus stepped out and followed the sound into the living room until he stood behind Jiggy. He was barking at the front door and before he could tell him to stop there were three knocks.</p><p>Severus jumped back and looked around, realizing he would have to open it. He was confused, because it was still an hour before the officiate was supposed to arrive and he didn’t know anyone else around town, but he unlatched the locks either way.</p><p>He opened the door and stared at Minerva McGonagall, standing on his porch in elegant green robes and a summer hat. They stared at each other for a long while and Severus didn’t know whether to scream, cry, hide, or beg on his knees for forgiveness. He kept perfectly still, analyzing her face which was as stern as ever. He looked into her eyes and noticed tears had formed on the corners and were threatening to come down.</p><p>“May I come in, Severus?”</p><p>Severus stammered and closed his mouth, opening the door further and stepping aside to let her in. She gave him a small nod and stepped inside, heading for the center of the living room. She looked around once and settled her eyes on him.</p><p>“Severus – ”</p><p>“Minerva, I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry, I – ” there were hot tears running down his face and his words caught in his throat, “Please, I didn’t… I had to,” he sobbed into his elbow, “I had to.”</p><p>He couldn’t breathe through his nose and all he could manage to do to keep from falling to the ground crying was keep searching his pockets for anything to blow into. He heard her step forward and he looked up, his vision blurred, to see she was holding out a small white handkerchief out to him.</p><p>“Severus, please, sit down. I’ve come to tell you something,” she took his elbow and led him to his fiancé’s chair.</p><p>He sat down and blew his nose as she sat in his reading chair. She turned the chair more and sniffed, as if holding back tears of her own.</p><p>“Severus, (Y/n) came to see me last month and… Well I have to apologize because I did not react the way I… I should have. She explained to me what happened, and I turned her away and as a result, turned you away as well.”</p><p>Severus blinked, realizing she must have gone to see Minerva during those three days away. She had lied to him. And worst of all went against his wishes.</p><p>“I told her not to. I swear I had nothing to do with her finding you and disturbing you – ”</p><p>Minerva held up a hand and nodded, “She told me. She made herself very clear. But I am not… I hated you Severus. I hated you for quite a while, as I’m sure I made myself clear during your time as Headmaster at Hogwarts… I hated you so much – ” she looked down and a single tear fell onto her trembling hands. “ – that I was glad when Harry told me you had died. I didn’t even care that they didn’t find your body… I never wanted to see you again.”</p><p>Severus stared at the light reflecting of his black shoes, focusing on it, trying not to let the words sink in. His oldest friend hated him, and there was no going back. He had already gone through this before, he knew there was no coming back this time either.</p><p>He felt his heart grow cold and his seething sadness died down to nothing. He felt like nothing. He looked back up at Minerva as she continued.</p><p>“After the battle was over, about a day afterwards, Harry came to see me. He told me what you had done, and I refused to listen. I could not understand how… how you could follow the instructions of-of a second mad man!” She stood up and paced the floor, “I couldn’t believe what he had forced upon you, made you do… and I was still angry that you had listened. That you didn’t even think to tell me.”</p><p>She turned to him and shook her head. He lowered his eyes again.</p><p>She sat back down and sighed, wiping her tears with her finger, “Then Poppy came to see me.”</p><p>Severus turned his head slightly, watching her as she spoke.</p><p>“There was a second Poppy Pomfrey who was covered in blood running from her neck and drenching the spare gardening robes tending to students with dark, deadly hexes that only a skilled Dark Arts master could have cured.” She looked into his eyes, “She knew it was you and that you had survived.”</p><p>Severus nodded, “I needed to assume a disguise to get closer, to help any way I could.”</p><p>“And then I was given word that the Ministry had organized a raid on your house. They told the Daily Prophet that you had been attacked in your house by the remaining Death Eaters hours after the battle and had burnt to death inside…” she closed her eyes and tears started streaming down. Her voice came out broken, “And I regretted hating you… Severus, I should have believed in you. I should have known – ”</p><p>“I needed to play my part, to convince everyone. Even the Dark Lord… How could you have possibly – ”</p><p>“Because we knew you best! Poppy and Pomona, Hagrid, all of us… We knew you and I knew that you were working with Albus very closely to take Riddle down. I should have believed in you,” she nodded and put her hand to her heart.</p><p>“I let them hurt the students,” he whispered.</p><p>“You kept them alive.”</p><p>There was a silence between the both of them that allowed them to take in each other’s presence. He knew she wasn’t finished speaking, but he was glad to have seen her, even if the conversation still ended with her not wanting anything to do with him.</p><p>“When (Y/n) came to see me, I was still mourning your loss, upset that I could have ever been so glad that you had left us all. She told me everything Harry had and when she knew I believed her to be telling the truth, she told me you were alive and in hiding.” Minerva looked back down at her hands, stretching them and clasping them together, “And I was upset again, angry again, that you had left and let me believe you were dead. Another soul among the many who had left us that day.” She shook her head, “I sent her away to tell you I was glad you had left because there was nothing for you there anymore.”</p><p>Severus pulled his hair behind his ear, “I know.”</p><p>“No, you don’t. Because I was wrong.” She reached out and put a hand on his knee, “I’m there for you, along with your colleagues and your students. All the ones you saved, and all the ones who have been reading the Daily Prophet to stay informed on Harry’s case against the Ministry to clear your record, and award you the Highest Degree Order of Merlin for your sacrifice to the cause.”</p><p>Severus blinked several tears away and looked around the room as if searching for something, “Potter’s doing what?” He fidgeted his fingers and shook his head, “I-Why?”</p><p>“Because as we all now know, your efforts as a double agent won us the war. You sacrificed your life for everyone, and barely made it out alive. The Dark Lord fell because of you and by Harry’s hand… He, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger are refusing their Order of Merlins until Harry’s demands are met.”</p><p>Tears were forming in his eyes again, although this time he did not know why. He couldn’t understand why they would be doing that for him, let alone Harry Potter. He more than anyone had every right to hate him and despise him… and yet he was out there fighting for him long after his victory.</p><p>“Why are there so many flowers?” Minerva waved her hand at all the vases around the room.</p><p>“I’m getting married today,” Severus leaned back in the chair and pinched the corners of his eyes to stop the tears from flowing.</p><p>“Then, as a wedding present, I offer you a position to teach at Hogwarts once again.”</p><p>Severus looked to her immediately. She was smiling. He couldn’t believe she wanted him back at the school.</p><p>“Do you really think anyone would even want me – ”</p><p>“They do if they want to attend,” she looked sterner than ever, “I’m Headmistress now and I insist you come back. Hogwarts could not be a safer place without you, Severus.”</p><p>Severus laughed, grabbing his stomach, and cleared his throat, “I don’t suppose I can teach only Newt classes for Defense and Potions?”</p><p>Minerva smiled, “That can easily be arranged.”</p><p>…</p><p>Minerva’s visit lasted an hour and when the time came for her to leave, Severus felt nothing but relief that his friendship with her had endured the war. He heard a creak on the stairs, and he knew she had heard everything that was said. He walked out onto the living room and looked up at her.</p><p>She was sitting down on the top step looking at the tissue in her hands, “I’m sorry, Severus.”</p><p>He nodded and sat down in a kitchen chair, also looking at his hands, “You kept this from me.” He could hear her sobbing quietly, “You lied about what you were doing, where you were going… and you knew I didn’t want anyone to know.”</p><p>She walked down the stairs and sat in a chair opposite him. He kept his eyes down on his hands, not wanting to look at her.</p><p>“I betrayed you… I’m sorry. I just-I know you had been feeling guilty about how you left, and I wanted to help you… I couldn’t bare seeing you so torn up, even when you tried to hide it. I can tell when you think about those things.” She sobbed again, “It was wrong of me to go find her and talk to her… I betrayed you and I can’t be forgiven for that.”</p><p>She got up and made to run back upstairs. Without thinking Severus pulled her back to him and hugged her tight, keeping his eyes closed while his tears dried. She placed her arms around him and hugged back, burying her head in his shoulder.</p><p>“Do you still want to marry me?” her voice was quiet and trembled.</p><p>Severus smiled and hugged her tighter, “I do.”</p><h1>
  <b>~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~ * ~~~<b></b></b>
</h1>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>